hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ai Orikasa
Ai Orikasa (折笠 愛 ,Orikasa Ai, urodzona jako Kikue Orikasa (折笠 きく江,Orikasa Kikue)) to seiyū związana ze studiem Production Baobab. Użyczyła głosu Sealandii oraz rolom epizodycznym w CD dramie i adaptacji anime mang Hetalia: Axis Powers/Hetalia: World Stars. Inne role * 3x3 Eyes (Ling-ling Li) * 801 T.T.S. Airbats (Arisa Mitaka) * Ah -- Harima-nada (Akiko Maeda/Jiro) * Angel Blade (Maina) * Angel Sanctuary (Alexiel) * Angelique: Seichi Yori Ai o Komete (Sara) * Aoi Blink (Julie) * ASaTTe DaNCE (Aya Hibino) * Ashita he Free Kick (Morita Mirei) * B'tX (Miisha) * Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go (Hayato Nanjyo) * Beyblade (Max Mizuhara) * Battle Athletes Victory (Yumiko Karashima) * Battle Skipper (Sayaka Kitaouji) * Black Jack: The Movie (Ellen Schlier) * Black Lion (Hayabusa) * Blue Drop: Tenshi-tachi no Gikyoku (Azanael) * Blue Seed (Ryoko Takeuchi) * Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (Misugi Jun (dziecko)) * Chibi Maruko-chan (matka Maruo) * Claymore (Galatea) * Crayon Shin-chan: Bakuhatsu! Onsen Wakuwaku Daikessen (Furoiran Kaoru) * Crayon Shin-chan: Otakebe! Kasukabe Yasei Ōkoku (Maihashi) * Demonbane (Naia) * Desert Rose (Helga) * Detective Conan (Case Closed!) (Mitsuhiko Tsurubaya/Megure Midori/Seiji Asou|Narumi Asai) * Detective Conan: The Phantom of Baker Street (Hiroki Sawada) * Detective Conan: The Private Eyes' Requiem (Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya) * Domain of Murder (Ranko Yotawara) * Doraemon (mama Shizuki) * Doraemon: Nobita's Winged Heroes (matka Guske) * Edokko Boy: Gatten Taro (Oryu/Reporterka) * Eien no Filena (Sara) * Eiji (Kusanagi) * Ellcia (Christel) * Excel Saga (Purin) * Fire Emblem (Mars (młody)) * Flower Witch Mary Bell (Ken) * Futakoi (Miyabi Hinagiku) * Gakusaver (Yumi Fujii) * Galaxy Fraulein Yuna (Fraulein D) * Gall Force: The Revolution (Pfizer) * Gallery Fake (Marian) * Gamba to Kawauso no Boken (Kamoku) * Gegege no Kitarō: Nippon Bakuretsu!! (matka Hany) * Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger (Koutarou Kirigakure) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (Sanou) * Gravitation (Tohma Seguchi) * Guardian Hearts (Saki Watari) * Gundam Wing (Quatre Raberba Winner) * Hell Girl (Aki Abe) * Houkago no Tinker Bell (Hanamura-buchou) * Hurricane Polymar (Nina) * Idol Fighter Su-Chi-Pai (Cecil Telinger) * Idol Project (Yuri) * Idol Tenshi Youkoso Yoko (Maria Nagai/Shibuya no Kamisama) * Inuyasha (Jakotsu) * Jankenman (Jankenman) * Jungle Book: Shounen Mowgli (Lala) * Juu Senshi Garukiba (Ryuto) * K.O. Beast (C Seagull) * Kai Doh Maru (Douji Ibaragi) * Kaiba (Moka) * Karasu Tengu Kabuto (Kurosaten) * KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (Shirahama) * Kiddy Grade (Timothy Constance) * Kidou Shinsengumi Moeyo Ken (Yuuko Kondou) * Kimagure Orange Road (Michi (Niespodziewana Sytuacja)) * Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo (Seiko Kayama/Yurie) * Koihime†Musō (Kashin) * Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo - Youkoso Tsugumi Ryouhe (Naoko Asakura) * Kumo ni Noru (Ran) * Kyou Kara Ore Wa!! (Kyoko) * Kyouryuu Boukenki Jura Tripper (Ajari) * Little Lord Fauntleroy (Cedie) * Lord of Lords Ryu Knight (Hagu Hagu/Flora/Ken) * Lord of Lords Ryu Knight: Adeu's Legend (Hyunt/Rom) * Madō King Granzort (Kabbi/Musa) * Magical Girl Pretty Sammy (Ryoko) * Magical Project S (Oryo) * Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: Yume wo Dakishimete (Fairy Fe/Leonardo) * MAPS (Daine) * Marude Dameo (Tonma) * Maze (Solude "Whirlwind" Schfoltzer) * Mermaid Forest (Isago) * Metal Fighter Miku (Ginko) * Mirage of Blaze (Yuiko Takeda) * Mister Ajikko (Maurice) * Miyuki-chan In Wonderland (Kot Cheshire) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (Michiko Izuruha) * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (Drosie Mua) * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (Quatre Raberba Winner) * Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Fuala Griffon/Ness Husher) * Moero! Top Striker (Maria) * Moeyo Ken (Yuko Kondo) * Mojako (Sorao) * Momoiro Sisters (Sakura Murakami) * Najica Blitz Tactics (A) * Natsuki Crisis (Kisumi Natsuki) * Nessa no Haou Gandalla (Yung) * New Cutey Honey (Gene) * One Piece: Chinjou Shima no Chopper Oukoku (Momambi) * Oniisama E... (kochanek Shinobu Hikawy) * Ore wa Chokkaku (Jun) * Phantom - The Animation (Lizzie Garland) * Photon: The Idiot Adventures (siostra Aun) * Pipi to Benai Hotaru (Mimi) * Planetes (Fee Carmichael) * Popolocrois Monogatari (Pietro) * Porfy no Nagai Tabi (Michael Balbattsua) * Pygmalio (Kurt) * Revolutionary Girl Utena (Kanae Ootori) * Romeo and the Black Brothers (Romeo) * Rumiko Takahashi Anthology (Matsuko Kogure/Pani Shinonome) * Ryūsei no Rockman Tribe (Orihime) * Saber Marionette J (Baikou) * (The) Sacred Blacksmith (Lucy) * SaiKano: Another Love Song (Mizuki) * Saiyuki (Linchei) * Sakura Wars (Ayame Fujieda) * Sakura Wars: The Movie (Kaede Fujieda) * Samurai Pizza Cats (Pururun) * Seraphim Call (Murasame Midori) * Sgt. Frog (Sylvie) * Silk Road Kids (Yuto) * St. Luminous Mission High School (Tadeku Umi) * Steel Angel Kurumi (Dr. Reiko Amagi) * Street Fighter Alpha (Rose) * Super Robot Wars OG Divine Wars (Shiro) * Super Robot Wars Original Generation - The Animation (Mai Kobayashi|Rebi Tohra) * Sword of the Stranger (żona Itadoriego) * Tales of Seduction (Sachiko) * Tales of Symphonia the Animation (Genis Sage) * (The) Telepathy Girl Ran (Junpei Tokita) * Tenchi Muyo! (Ryoko Hakubi) * Tenku Senki Shurato (Matsuri) * Tetsujin 28-go FX (Yoko) * Touka Gettan (Landlady) * Toward the Terra * Vampiyan Kids (Mama-san (pilot)) * Vandread (Meia's Oma) * Variable Geo (Kubota Jun) * Virus Buster Serge (Donna) * Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer (Omni Exist) * Wild Seven (Shinobe) * Windy Tales (Kaito) * Yamato Takeru (Kushinaga) * YAT Anshin! Uchu Ryokou (Emily) * Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi (Diaochan/Emperor Xian of Han (młody)) * You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle (Uranaishi (Przepowiadacz Przyszłości)) * YuYu Hakusho (Shizuru Kuwabara/Koto) Kategoria:Aktorzy głosowi Kategoria:Japoński dubbing Kategoria:Ludzie